civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Israel B. Richardson
|died= |placeofbirth= Fairfax, Vermont |placeofdeath= Sharpsburg, Maryland |placeofburial=Oak Hill Cemetery Pontiac, Michigan |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=General Israel B. Richardson |nickname=Fighting Dick |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1841 – 1855; 1861 – 1862 |rank=Major General |commands=1st Division, II Corps, Army of the Potomac |unit= |battles=Second Seminole War Mexican-American War American Civil War *Battle of Antietam † |awards= |laterwork= }} Israel Bush Richardson (December 26, 1815 – November 3, 1862) was a United States Army officer during the Mexican-American War and American Civil War, where he was a major general in the Union Army. Nicknamed "Fighting Dick" for his prowess on the battlefield, he was mortally wounded at the Battle of Antietam near Sharpsburg, Maryland. Early life and career Richardson was born in Fairfax, Vermont. He was reportedly a descendant of famed American Revolutionary War general Israel Putnam.Antietam on the Web; Appleton's Cyclopedia. He was appointed from Vermont to the United States Military Academy in West Point, New York. He graduated 38th out of 58 cadets in the Class of 1841. He was one of 23 classmates that would become generals during the Civil War. After some routine assignments, Richardson served as a second lieutenant in the Second Seminole War in Florida. He received two brevets for meritorious service during the Mexican-American War; to captain and Major (United States) for the actions at Contreras, Churubusco, and Chapultepec. It was in Mexico while serving under General Winfield Scott in the Army of Occupation that he received his nickname, "Fighting Dick," which would carry over to the Civil War. He later served as a captain in the 3rd U.S. Infantry (a rank he achieved in 1851) at various frontier outposts, but resigned his commission in 1855 and began farming near Pontiac, Michigan. Civil War When the Civil War broke out, Richardson was still farming in Michigan. He enlisted in the Union Army and recruited and organized the 2nd Michigan Infantry. He married Fannie Travor on May 18, 1861, in Wayne County, Michigan. When he reported with his regiment in Washington, D.C., General Winfield Scott greeted him with "I'm glad to have my 'Fighting Dick' with me again."Appleton's Cyclopedia Richardson, promoted to colonel on May 25, 1861, was assigned command of the 4th Brigade, 1st Division, in the newly organized army of Brig. Gen. Irvin McDowell. His brigade saw limited action at the First Battle of Bull Run near Blackburn's Ford, and in covering the subsequent Federal withdrawal to Washington. He was promoted to brigadier general, ranking from May 17, 1861.Eicher, pp. 452, 727. He commanded several brigades in the Army of the Potomac and then the 1st Division of the II Corps during the Peninsula Campaign in mid-1862. He was involved in the fighting at the battles of Yorktown, Seven Pines, and the Seven Days. He was particularly distinguished in sharp fighting near the Chickahominy River. Following the campaign, he was promoted to major general on July 4, 1862. He led his troops during the Northern Virginia Campaign, fighting at the Second Battle of Bull Run, and again during the Maryland Campaign in September, when he was engaged at South Mountain. Richardson's 1st Division played a key role during the Battle of Antietam on September 17, 1862, attacking Confederate positions in the center of the Sunken Road in support of the 3rd Division of Maj. Gen. William H. French. After stubborn fighting, by 1:00 p.m., Richardson had gained control of the high ground in front of the apex of the defensive line, and his men enfiladed the remaining defenders in the road, which would gain the nickname "Bloody Lane" for the carnage. Richardson pushed forward beyond the road and was directing the fire of his artillery and organizing another attack when he was struck by a shell fragment. Carried to the rear, Richardson was treated at a field hospital. His wound was not considered life threatening, and he was given a room in McClellan's headquarters, the Pry House. President Abraham Lincoln paid his respects to the wounded Richardson during a visit to the battlefield in October. However, infection set in, and then pneumonia, which claimed the life of the popular general in early November. He was among six generals to be killed or mortally wounded at Antietam. His body was escorted to Detroit, Michigan. Large crowds lined the streets during his funeral procession to nearby Pontiac, where he was buried in Oak Hill Cemetery. Honors and awards Fort Richardson, a Texas frontier fort active from 1867 to 1878, was named for him. The Israel B. Richardson Camp #2 of the Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War in Oakland, Michigan, was also named for the fallen general. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Boatner, Mark M. III, The Civil War Dictionary: Revised Edition, David McKay Company, Inc., 1984. * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. : Notes External links *Israel Richardson SUVCW Camp webpage and bio *Photo gallery of General Richardson *Antietam on the Web * Retrieved on 2008-01-06 Category:1815 births Category:1862 deaths Category:People from Franklin County, Vermont Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:People of the Seminole Wars Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:People of Michigan in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:Infectious disease deaths in Maryland Category:Deaths from pneumonia